


Day 3: This Feels Like Home

by JudeMathis



Series: Keith's Birthday Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), day three, keith bday week, keith birthday week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 3 (20th): HomeCollege AU - Christmas Break - SheithKeith - a double major in astrophysics and performing artsShiro - astrophysics and writerKeith is in his 2nd year of college and already dating Shiro, he usually ends up staying on campus during christmas break or a hotel until he can go back to campus since he has no real place to stay. He was going to find a hotel to stay at as he had been searching for a few days, but wasn’t having any luck finding one that was open. Shiro ends up stepping in and asks Keith if he will come to his home during the break and celebrate Christmas with his family, will Keith finally get an understanding of what home actually feels like?A/N: I did make a few changes to it, but not much. I kinda got off the plot that I had behind it, but it still fits what I was aiming for. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy reading!





	Day 3: This Feels Like Home

 

**Keith’s pov**

It was finally Christmas Break as people were leaving to head home for the few weeks that we had gotten from the college. I let out a small breath after I had gotten back from my last class for the day, I rested my head down on my pillow burying my face into it. Shiro would be back in like an hour since his class normally ran later than mine did, he’d probably come right to my room and throw himself over me like he did the last time. We had been dating for about six months already as he had asked me last summer when he took me out to eat for dinner. I was surprised when Shiro popped the question, but the only thing that I felt was happiness and it was the reason on why I had said yes since he was the one person that I wanted to be with. I never thought that I would see the day when I would of been dating someone, I thought that I would’ve of been alone for the rest of my life. It was because for as long as I could remember, I had been by myself since the only place that I knew growing up were the foster homes that I got sent to. There had been so many foster homes that I just lost count on how many I had been sent to, I stopped caring until I was old enough to live by myself. The day that I left though took a lot of weight off my shoulders, I was glad to get out of there since it was the one place that I would never look back at. I didn’t think that my life would get better, but that was before I met Shiro who I was grateful to have met. Everything probably would of been a lot different if I hadn’t of met him, he was the only reason on why I was still at college today since I had reached the point last year where I was debating about dropping out. My problem now was where I would go during Christmas break, last year I just stayed in a hotel during that time since I had nowhere to really go. I needed to figure out what I was going to do this year, I might as well find another hotel for me to stay in since Shiro was planning on going home like he usually did during break. Giving a small sigh, I grabbed a random phonebook before I started to look through it to see if I could find the number of any hotels that I could afford to stay in over the break. It didn’t take me long to find a few before I called them to see if any of them had any rooms open, but all of them were booked and I couldn’t find a place to stay. This was just what I needed, now where was I going to go? Maybe if I can get ahold of the housing lady, I can see if she will let me stay here over the break... I just hope that she will since trying to get her to agree to letting you stay in nearly impossible to do unless you have a really good reason for it like being an out of state student. I was officially screwed and probably would just have to find some crappy rundown motel to stay in which was the last thing that I wanted to do. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I must’ve dozed off because the next thing that I knew was that a pair of lips were settled against my ears tickling it a bit. A small smile appeared across my lips though knowing that it was Shiro, this was one of his habits that he had when it came to waking me up. Leaning into his touch though, I let out a small sleepy breath 

“Hey... How was class?” 

A chuckle was heard as Shiro’s weight disappeared from off my back while I rolled over onto my back to look up at him 

“It was fine, got a little boring at the end though.” 

I nodded leaning into his touch for a moment before watching Shiro packing up his things that he was going to bring to his home with him over break. A small sigh escaped my lips, flopping back down on the bed knowing that I probably was going to have another crappy Christmas again. I never had the chance to celebrate it myself though since the foster homes that I were stuck in never really celebrated them. There were just too many kids for them to get gifts for usually we just ended up having a dinner of some kind and watching Christmas shows for the rest of the day. I never really cared for the shows though as I just stayed in my room probably drowning in self-pity or something like that. Shiro’s voice brought me out of my thoughts though 

“Hey Keith? I have a question for you.” 

Glancing up at him, I shifted moving to prop myself against my pillows for a moment 

“What is it?” 

Shiro turned to face me as he leaned against the edge of the desk resting his arms against his chest 

“I was talking to my parents earlier and they really want to meet you, so what do you think about coming home with me during Christmas? I know that you don’t do well with crowds, but I really would like you to come. What do you say?”

I didn’t expect that Shiro was going to ask to come home with him during Christmas, that was the last thing that I thought he was going to ask. But I could tell that he really wanted me to be there, I decided that it wouldn’t hurt to go and would be a lot better than staying in some crappy motel over break. Nodding, I gave a light smile not really knowing what I was getting myself into 

“Sure Shiro, I would love to go.” 

A smile graced his lips before a kiss was placed onto my forehead, I didn’t really know what was going to happen at his parent’s house but I would at least try to interact with them. It was going to be an new experience for me, but Shiro would be with me so everything was going to be okay. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“...ith... eith... Keith...”

My eyes flickered open as I heard Shiro’s voice speaking out to me before I rubbed at one of my eyes with a sleepy breath 

“Hmm...?” 

A light chuckle was heard as his fingers moved through my hair for a moment 

“We’re here. Come on, let’s go inside.” 

Nodding, I got out of the car with a yawn before snagging my duffle bag out of the trunk that held my things for the few weeks that we would be here. Shiro grabbed ahold of my hand before dragging me off toward the entrance of his house unlocking the door to let himself in while announcing himself to the household 

“Mom, Dad! I’m home.” 

Footsteps were heard from the kitchen before a woman appeared with dark-colored hair with a smile on her face 

“Welcome home, Takashi. And this must be Keith?”

Nodding, I shook her hand even though I was a bit tense about the whole thing. It would take me a few days to adjust about being here, I just wasn’t very good with people. Shiro’s mother seemed like a nice person though and didn’t seem to be bothered by my awkwardness which took a lot off of my shoulders. Shiro brought me to his room since his bed was big enough for us to share during the time that we would be here. I placed my things down before putting my shoes next to it, Shiro figured that I probably was a bit overwhelmed about the idea of being here as he rested his forehead against mine for a moment 

“Sorry if this seems too much for you, will you be okay?” 

Looking up at him, I nodded resting my forehead against his 

“I’ll be okay, just give me a few days to adjust.” 

Shiro nodded before we left to go to the living room to spend some time with his parents, I knew that they wanted to meet me so it would be rude to avoid them. And it would give me the chance to learn more about Shiro and how he was growing up, I just hope that I can relax and enjoy my time here with Shiro and his family. 

Weeks did pass as it was getting closer to Christmas while the house seemed to be buzzing with activity more than usual. It was a bit much for me because of all the people that were here, Shiro helped though distracting me from the thought of how many people were here. I usually helped in the kitchen or if Shiro had a few things around the house that his mother wanted him to take care of. Everything felt right to me though and I wasn’t stressing out like I normally did when it came to meeting new people, I was surprising myself as much as Shiro though. I offered to help out with things and it seemed to be that I was opening myself up a bit more than I usually did. I just felt comfortable here, this place felt like a home to me already. I didn’t really know why, but I was okay with being here spending time with Shiro and his family. This was something that I never expected to have since I never had one growing up, the only thing I felt when I was a child was loneliness and pity from the homes that I got sent to. This place wasn’t that thought, it felt warm and open here. I could be myself here and not worry about getting judge about anyone. 

Today’s activities soon died down as a lot of Shiro’s family headed off to bed for the night, we were sitting on the couch though with hot chocolate and watching our favorite show at the moment. My head was resting against his chest with his arm settled against my back, I closed my eyes for a moment before feeling a gentle kiss on my forehead 

“Getting tired, babe?” 

I gave a small nod snuggling into his chest, staying as close as I could to him. Shiro started to rub my back gently though probably trying to help me fall asleep since he does have a habit of carrying me off to bed sometimes. I didn’t mind though since it was just one of those signs of affections that he gives me, there’s no way of making him stop either. A small smile graced my lips though while we cuddled together on that couch, this place definitely felt like a home to me and I was glad to be here. I was looking forward for the next visit though knowing that I had finally found my place. That place was with Shiro and his family and something that I would never let go of, no matter what even if something tried to pry it away from me.  


End file.
